Stalked
by Hellonearth123
Summary: In the blackness of the night, one of the team is stalked by an unknown being.


_NCIS: Stalked_

_Hey there people!, so Halloween is just around the corner and I thought to myself 'Hey, why not do a halloween themed NCIS fanfiction?' so here it is!, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!. _

He exited the NCIS building at around 10:30 and had been walking towards his apartment, he had decided not to take his car back because the others had been teasing him about his weight so he decided to lose some by walking everywhere, his feet splashed through the numerous puddles on the one of the many streets of DC, he stopped at a blockage of a road that he had to go through to get to his apartment which was just over the same street, he looked left and right and spotted a rather dark alleyway and frowned, he ran a hand through his already wet hair and smoothed it down completely, he let out a frustrated growl and headed down the alleyway, pulling out his phone he used that to try and light the way, but it only lit what was immediatly infront of him, not the things that were furthur out like a door or a possible exit to the alleyway.

He turned yet another corner and continued his unusually long walk, when his phone crackled rather wierdly, he stopped and brought his phone up to his face to see what was happening, what he saw shocked him his name was scrawled up and down the usually bright and colourful wallpaper of his phone, he narrowed his eyes and stuffed the phone into his pocket, and looked up into the sky the rain seemed endless and every passing minute it seemed to get heavier, he had to get home before his possible drowning in the endless rain, he took a few tentative steps around another corner and heard a unearthly screech echo through the entire alley, he span around and looked for his weapon, he had the holster with him but unfortunatly he had left his weapon back at NCIS, and he wasn't just going to back their to retrieve his weapon, that would take too long and his apartment was only a few minutes away from him.

The screech did un-nerve the agent but he shook the uneasiness away like a cobweb, and continued to edge down the alley, after a few moments he heard the same screech only this time it seemed like it was closer to him, as if it was closing in on his postion like a preditor stalking it's pray. He span around with lightning reflexes and scanned the surrounding area, but unlike before he couldn't see anything, he thought he heard the bins immediatly next to him fall over but dismissed it, thinking it to be nothing more than the wind blowing them down, once again the creature could be heard only this time it was more of a growl than a screech, it was as if the creature was warning the man to leave now, which the man started to do, he span back around and was met with a huge beast, it had scales covering most of it's body, it's fingers had claws as sharp as a machete's blade, as the mans head scanned up he could barely make out the creatures face, it was a mixture of many different eyes and a mouth with teeth similar to a sharks, only there were more of them some of teeth were more jagged than others.

The man blinked rapidly and gulped in pure fear, his legs seemed to be rooted to the spot, he couldn't form the words he wanted to say to this creature so instead he decided not to talk at all, he kept his mouth shut after a few moments of waiting the creatures claw striked the man, cutting through his chest and sending the agent flying into a wall which seemed to crack and shudder at the force of the impact, the agent laid their completely unmoving as his NCIS Identification badge dropped out of his pocket, and laid beside the body open.

The next morning the NCIS team was crowded around the body, Ziva was round the right side of the body, and Timothy was on the left side, Gibbs stood at the end of the alley with closed eyes and crossed arms, and behind him Abby, Ducky, Leon and Jimmy was stood in a group hug, Ziva's eyes flashed from the body to the Identification badge laid on the floor next to her, it had splashes of scarlet coloured blood on the picture and some covered the leather cover of the badge, Ziva passed the badge to Tim who took the badge and stared at it, in a rather unbelieving manor.

"Why you Tony?, why you?" He questioned outloud, and no one seemed to have an answer.


End file.
